


The Rightful Owner

by Do_the_Cool_Whip



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mindwipe, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_the_Cool_Whip/pseuds/Do_the_Cool_Whip
Summary: Ginny may be his wife, but Harry belongs to them.





	The Rightful Owner

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, I was thinking this was such a shitty thing to do to someone. And then I remembered that Ron is Ginny's brother, which makes the whole thing even worse.

Harry is face down, hands bound behind his back, ass kept in the air by Ron’s bruising grip on his hips, face buried in her drooling cunt. Hermione makes no attempt to contain her moans. Another thrust from Ron causes Harry’s soft sobs to be muffled when his face is smashed into her vulva. She sighs, threading her fingers through his hair, and leans forward to kiss Ron.

Ron groans into the kiss, breath hitching the way it always does when he comes, and Harry begins whining, squirming between them as if it’s possible for him to escape his spot. She knows why he does it: Harry has already cum three times, which has made him nice and sensitive, and Ron has a habit of pressing in deeply and grinding when he comes.

She understands why he does it, but that doesn’t make her any less angry.

Ron is snarling when he pulls away from her. She doesn’t react to the sharp crack that echoes through the room. Harry yelps, the sound high-pitched and broken, and Ron spanks him again and again and again and again. “Don’t fucking run from me.” Each word is punctuated with another painful slap.

Harry sobs, the sound loud and shuddery, and Hermione can feel a slight wetness further down her thighs than should be reasonably expected from cunnilingus. Harry’s crying. Sobbing between her legs while eagerly eating her out. She sighs again, focusing on the coiling tension building in her gut.

Ron spanks Harry until Harry’s wordless pleas morph into barely comprehensible apologies stuttered out between whimpers and enthusiastic licks. Ron spanks Harry until his ass must be a brilliant vibrant red that will fade into a lovely dark purple bruise by tomorrow morning. When Ron stops, rocking back onto his heels, Hermione uses her handful of hair to yank Harry’s head up to look at her. He’s a mess: lips swollen, drenched from nose to chin, tear tracks still drying on his face, pupils dilated enough to hide the green of his irises. “On your back,” she orders.

Harry wiggles, struggling to get on his back with his hands bound behind him. Ron flips him over, straddling Harry’s angry red cock and grinding down. Harry squeals, thrashing beneath him, too sensitive for the treatment that is only going to get rougher. To quiet him down, Hermione sits on his face, only partially aware of the way Ron leans down to leave love bites on Harry’s neck.

“Good boy, Harry,” she murmurs, rocking herself on his face. It feels so fucking good that she almost never wants it to end. It feels even better when she catches a glimpse of red hair from the corner of her eye.

Ginny sits unmoving in her chair, spelled to do nothing but stay and watch as her husband plays the part of a sex toy. For a second, Hermione is struck by the magnitude of cruelty she’s inflicting on Ginny, but then she remembers that Ginny married Harry. Ginny is currently pregnant with Harry’s only daughter. She’s already had two of Harry’s children and now she’s having a third. Hermione’s only ever had one of Harry’s kids. Not that Ginny knows that Hugo is Harry’s son. Neither does Harry, though, Hermione’s pretty sure he suspects that one of his little trysts with her and Ron might have ended with her pregnant with his son.

Ginny is crying softly, red-faced and silent. Whether it’s fury or sadness that’s caused the tears, Hermione doesn’t know nor does she care. Because she took Harry from them. She married him and now they have to sneak around when they want him. It’s inconvenient and annoying and Hermione won’t ever forgive her for it. Harry belongs to them and Hermione will engrave the knowledge into Ginny’s soul if she must.

She gets off Harry’s face, propping his head up. “Harry?” she whispers, gently tracing his facial features.

It takes several seconds for Harry to gather himself enough to respond, but once she taps Ron’s shoulder he eases up and let’s Harry speak. “Yes?” His voice is a mess, hoarse from a rough throat fucking and still trembling from the sensory overload they’ve put him through.

“If I told you to divorce Ginny and, as of this moment, you are never to see her again, would you listen?” At her question, Ron smirks, leaning back and gently rubbing Harry’s thighs.

“’Mi?” Harry mumbles, green eyes pleading with her not make that an order.

“Yes or no, love?”

The room is silent enough that when Harry answers, his whisper seems to echo and bounce off the walls. “Yes.”

Ron chuckles, kissing Harry firmly. “Yeah, you would.” He goes back to Harry’s neck, but he’s gentler this time, sucking more than biting.

Harry moans softly and Hermione brushes a lock of hair from his eyes before tilting him to face his wife. “Tell her, Harry. Tell her you would leave her if we asked.”

“I—I would leave you if they asks,” he repeats, voice cracking when Ron bites him hard enough to draw blood.

If she were able to, Hermione is sure Ginny would be sobbing her eyes out, but the spell keeps her quiet. Hermione turns away from her, attention back on Ron who’s wrapped one massive hand around Harry’s throat. “Who do you belong to?” Ron growls.

“You,” Harry gasps, “I belong to you.”

She still hasn’t come and the boys have gotten her all worked up. Hermione knows the spell she’ll use to erase this night from Ginny’s memories and Harry’s been using the glamour he needs to hide the sign of this encounter from her for years now. It’s about time for Hermione to get off.

Bending down, she kisses Harry.


End file.
